1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for relaxing laying hens, and more particularly to a system and method for producing a sound having a certain frequency range to maintain laying hens in more stable and comfortable conditions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for relaxing laying hens, which is capable of improving quality of eggs produced in laying hen farms, increasing egg output, and moreover, enhancing immunity of laying hens to prevent the laying hens from catching infectious diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the business goal of laying hen farms is to make a profit by cutting down the cost of production and producing and selling eggs of good quality. Therefore, laying hen farms make diversified efforts to raise a laying egg rate and lower a mortality rate in order to maximize profits.
As a part of such efforts, laying hen farmers feed laying hens with various assorted feeds containing vitamins and minerals. However, this method is uneconomical since it increases the laying egg rate by 2% or more whereas assorted feed costs are far increased over the increase of the laying egg rate.
Laying hens are a species of poultry more sensitive to stress than other poultry. Recently, as automated facilities for management of laying hens have been employed on a large scale, stress to laying hens is increasing. Particularly, although it is natural that chickens are active in a wide space, because they are bred in a narrow space such as a henhouse in order to produce a mass of eggs, they suffer from stress naturally. Accordingly, there is an increased possibility that quality of eggs laid by stressed hens is deteriorated.
On the other hand, most animals generate diverse brain waves having certain frequency ranges. It is known that patterns of these brain waves depend on their physiological conditions. Brain waves are classified into alpha waves, a beta wave, delta waves, and theta waves.
Beta waves with a wavelength range of 15 Hz 40 Hz are generated under normal conditions where persons conduct daily activities including waking up, walking, agitation, etc.
Alpha waves with a wavelength range of 7 Hz to 15 Hz are brain waves generated when persons have relieved tension and relaxed spirit. Thus, when alpha waves predominate, persons go into a mentally stable state. Healthy persons having little stress are apt to generate this alpha wave plentifully.
The theta wave with a wavelength range of 4 Hz to 7 Hz is known to be involved with instant insight or idea, or super-ability.
The delta wave with a wavelength of 4 Hz or below is mainly generated when persons are in an asleep or unconscious state, and produces a lot of growth hormone.
Persons can be relaxed in their mind and body when they are placed in environments of natural sound, bright light, or sweet smell. At this time, brain waves of persons are also stabilized, and accordingly, alpha, theta, and delta waves, which have relatively low frequencies, are frequently observed.